Internal combustion engines such as, for example, diesel engines, gasoline engines, and gaseous fuel powered engines are supplied with a mixture of air and fuel for subsequent combustion within the engines that generates a mechanical power output. In order to increase the power generated by this combustion process, each engine can be equipped with a turbocharged air induction system.
A turbocharged air induction system includes a turbocharger that uses exhaust from the engine to compress air flowing into the engine, thereby forcing more air into a combustion chamber of the engine than could otherwise be drawn into the combustion chamber. This increased supply of air allows for increased fueling, resulting in an increased power output. A turbocharged engine typically produces more power than the same engine without turbocharging.
A conventional turbocharger includes a compressor wheel centrally disposed within a housing and driven to rotate by a connected turbine wheel. The compressor wheel, turbine wheel, and an associated shaft that connects the two wheels together are supported with the housing by way of one or more bearings. During operation of the turbocharger, these bearings heat due to friction and must be cooled to maintained desired operation of the turbocharger. Cooling of the turbocharger bearings is generally accomplished by way of lubricating oil that is continuously supplied to the bearings.
During normal operation of the turbocharger, the lubricating oil drains under the force of gravity from the bearings down through a support housing and into a sump for recirculation to the bearings. However, in some situations, this natural draining can be hindered. For example, when the engine and connected turbocharger are tilted, some drain paths of the oil can be interrupted, causing oil to pool in undesired locations. The pooling oil, if left unchecked, could result in too little oil within the sump and, subsequently, an inadequate supply of oil to the bearings. In these situations, the bearings can overheat, causing damage to the turbocharger. Additionally or alternatively, the pooling oil, if in contact with rotating elements of the turbocharger (e.g., gears), could result in frothing of the oil, which can also be damaging to the bearings. Further, pooling oil, if in contact with seals, can cause the seals to become ineffective and leak, possibly increasing exhaust emissions or causing other problems.
The turbocharger support housing of the present disclosure addresses one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art.